If You're Not The One
by Fox and Tiger
Summary: Leena decides to leave the team, but Bit doesn't stop her. The next day, he realizes he can't live without her and goes after her. But will he be able to find her? *One Shot SongFic*


Disclaimer- I don't own Zoids or Daniel Bedingfeild's songs

**If You're Not The One, A Zoids Songfic**

((If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?

If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?))

Bit helped Leena step out of the jeep, barely able to see her in the dim glow of the moon. He already knew what she looked like though, he'd been staring at her all night. They were the last ones back from the Royal Cup Ball, a huge party held in their honor. He closed his eyes, remembering the last dance of the ball…

            Bit edged through the crowd, getting sick of all the 'congratulations' and 'good job's he kept encountering. He was also frustrated by the fact that he still hadn't seen Leena. 

_'There are too many people in here, I can barely breathe!' _

Finally, he found an escape route into a small garden. A small fountain trickled in the center, the sound of violins and flutes echoing out into the dark. 

"Much better…" 

He was startled when he saw someone coming towards him down one of the small garden paths. 

_'Great, another annoying fan…' _ 

To his surprise, Leena stepped out into the moonlight. His eyes widened as his brain derailed. She was wearing a silky lavender dress that flowed down to her delicate ankles. Bit tried not to stare at the V-neck of the dress, or at her creamy arms unhidden by sleeves. She seemed to catch him staring, and blushed slightly. 

"Hey Bit. It got a little too crowded in there." 

Her voice broke through the spell, and Bit blushed, then looked away. 

"Um, yeah." 

An announcers voice could be heard echoing through the ballroom. 

"This is the last dance ladies and gentlemen, so find a partner!" 

Bit knew of this tradition. The last dance at a Zoid Ball was always a slow dance, and everyone was expected to dance. He worked up his courage, realizing he may never have a chance like this again, and thrust his hand at Leena. 

"Would you care to dance?" Leena was surprised, but hid it. 

_'I figured he go ask one of those girls that have been hovering around him all night…' _She put her hand in his. 

"I would love to." The music started as couples began to dance together. Leena smiled and gestured over to where Brad and Naomi danced in each other's arms. "Look at that Bit." He swiveled his head, then turned back and smiled. 

"They're cute together, but don't tell them I said that."

"Only if you steal my cookies." He laughed softly. The cookie issue had become a running gag between them, each of them stealing each other's food just for fun.

            The song was a long one, and Bit hoped that Leena didn't notice him tense up when she laid her head on his chest while they danced. 

_'Remember, she thinks we're just friends…'_

Bit wished the moment could never end…

Bit snapped out of his daydream, and opened the door to the base for Leena. She glided past him, then began to walk with him down the halls to their rooms.

((If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?

If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?))

Before Leena walked into her room, she stopped Bit. 

"Bit, there's something I need to tell you." 

"Sure." 

Leena took a deep breath, steeling her resolve. 

"I'm leaving tomorrow. I already told my dad, and I'm all packed." 

Bits aqua eyes widened. "Why?" 

_'Because I'm holding you back.' _Leena pushed back her thoughts. 

"You know why. I'm not important to the team anymore. We don't need extras lying around." 

Bit's throat tightened. _'You're important to me…'_

He couldn't get any words out, and after a short pause, she walked into her room and softly shut the door. She wiped away the tears beginning to slide down her cheeks. She knew Bit would be better without her in the way. He could find a great girlfriend, and maybe she could get over her crush if she was away. 

_'It's not just a crush though…It's something more…but I won't complicate things.' _

She put her hand on the door that separated them, then slowly let it fall. 

On the other side of the wall, Bit stood staring at where she had been. 

_'Why can't I tell her? Why is this so hard for me?!' _ 

He put a hand on the door, almost wishing her could just push it open and tell her, but instead he walked away.

((I never know what the future brings

But I know you're here with me now

We'll make it through

And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I don't wanna run away, but I can' take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?))

The next morning, Bit stood near Leena in the hanger. The jeep was all packed up, and Leena was ready to go. She had opted not to take the Gunsniper because it was slow and the ammo would be expensive for a lone warrior to maintain. She would get a job and earn something cheaper, or join a team with an extra Zoid. 

Bit and Leena both stood, staring at each other, both unable to say what they longed to. Finally, Bit put out his hand, and tried to smile. 

"It was…nice to know you." 

She put her hand in his, and shook his hand firmly. "You're a great warrior Bit Cloud, but don't tell anyone I said that." 

She managed a weak grin. "At least you won't have to guard your cookies and doughnuts anymore." 

Bit smiled faintly back. "Yeah…" 

_'Gods Leena, don't go! Take my food, just don't leave me!'_

She sighed heavily, then jumped gracefully into the brown jeep. "Stay out of trouble Bit!" 

She revved the engine, and sped of. 

_'She didn't use my last name…'_

Bit finally found his voice, and called out to the receding dust cloud. 

"Wait!!" 

It was too late, she was gone. Bit felt something he hadn't felt since he had been a young boy, a tear sliding down his face. All he could do was watch the dust settle back to the earth. 

"Leena…"

((If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?

If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?

If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?

If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?))

            Bit sat in the Liger's cockpit as the huge Zoid trotted along a dirt path though a dark forest, a determined look set on his face. The Zoid's parts kept on getting stuck it branches, and Bit knew that it was going to take a lot of work to clean him. 

One day, that was all he had lasted after Leena left. Finally, he'd told Doc where he was going, and taken off. Doc wore a strange smile the whole time. When Leena had left, Bit had finally realized how much she meant to him. He couldn't live without her, and the longer he waited, the further away she would go. Luckily, she'd told her father where she was going, she Bit was just tracing footsteps. 

Bit looked out the cockpit and noticed the bright moon. 

"Lets call it a night Liger." 

The Liger Zero growled in agreement, and stopped by the side of the trail. Don't worry Bit, we'll find her. 

Bit popped open the hatch, letting the cool night air caress his tired face. 

"I know…I just wish I'd told her. I feel like…" 

He paused as he jumped from the cockpit, landing on his feet with a soft thud. 

"Well, I feel like we're soul mates. Ever since she left, I can't stop thinking about her. Does that sound corny?" 

No, I don't think so. Zoids mate for life, just as humans do, and I've heard of my kind having Soul mates. I'm afraid I'm not a lot of help, I have yet to take a mate. Still, I think Leena is the right mate for you. 

Bit gathered some nearby twigs and sticks to make a fire. 

"I just hope I can find her…" 

He dropped his pile between the Ligers front feet, pulling out a lighter. Flames trickled up from the sticks as the fire began to burn. 

"She's been so important in my battles, especially during the Royal Cup. I still remember all those times she was kidnapped…" 

He smiled at the memory.

"I was so worried, and she didn't even need my help." Bit sat down by the fire, and began to rub his shoulders, trying to get rid of some of the tension. 

((I don't know why you're so far away

But I know that this much is true

We'll make it through

And I hope you are the one I share my life with

And I wish that you could be the one I die with

And I pray that you're the one I build my home with

I hope I love you all my life))

Bit looked around when he heard a noise in the bushes. He waited a moment, but no other sounds came from the foliage. 

_'Probably a squirrel. I'm getting paranoid…'_

He almost jumped out of his skin when someone grabbed his shoulders. He spun around, attempting to punch the attacker, but he missed. Bit edged closer to the fire, wondering why the Liger didn't help him. 

"Who are you?!" 

His eyes widened when a person emerged from the shadows, carrying a package of ramen and glaring at him in mock anger. 

"Is that any way to treat a friend Bit Cloud?"

((I don't wanna run away, but I can' take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?))

            It was Leena's turn to be surprised when Bit ran over to her, squeezing her against his broad chest and lifting her slightly off the ground. Her face turned bright red, partially from embarrassment, partially from lack of air. 

"Bit…air…" 

He put her down and stepped away letting her catch her breath as he smiled sheepishly. 

"Sorry. I'm just" 

He took her in his arms again, gently this time, and softly whispered into her ear. 

"I though I'd lost you. Leena, please come back."

 Leena stepped back sadly. "I'm sorry Bit, I'm just not needed. You and the Liger can take on anyone, and I'm just holding you back." 

Bit put a finger to her lips, silencing her with a loving look. 

"Who says you're not needed?"

(('Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away

And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today

'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right

And though I can't be with you tonight

And know my heart is by your side))

Bit pulled her back into his arms, and gently kissed her ruby lips, finally showing her how he felt. He was surprised when she sought to deepen the kiss, pushing at the edge of his lips with her tongue, but he obliged. Finally, the two broke apart, and Leena looked up at Bit, her eyes a mixture of love and confusion. 

"Bit…I thought…you didn't like me…" 

Bit smiled and began to lower his face to hers again. 

"I guess I gave the wrong impression then…"

((I don't wanna run away, but I can' take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?))


End file.
